1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to waterproof seals, particularly, to a waterproof seal for portable electronic devices such as portable telephones, portable computers, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., may be classified into various categories according to their appearance. In which, flip-type portable electronic devices are becoming more and more popular. A flip-type portable electronic device generally has two housings two housing connected with each other. A flexible printed circuit board is provided to electronically connect the two housings. The housings define holes for allowing the flexible printed circuit board to extend through. However, water or water vapor could easily enter inside of the portable electronic device through the holes, which may damage the internal electronic circuitry.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.